1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transportation device and more specifically to a device which is particularly useful for moving large, heavy objects such as large diameter coils, reels of wire, cable and the like or tires for large aircraft or earth moving vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a known manually operated lifter device used for transporting large diameter vehicle tires (merely by way of example) from a storage site to a work place. This device includes a base frame 1 having a pair of essentially parallel arms 2 on which support rollers 3 are disposed. The frame 1 is equipped with casters 4, 5, and 6. One of the casters 6 is operatively connected with a hydraulic cylinder 7 to permit one end of the main frame 2 to be raised and lowered. The pressure in the cylinder 7 is controlled by a manually operated lever 8.
However, this known device, although simple, suffers from the drawback that, when used to transport aircraft tires (for example) from a storage area to the aircraft, it is necessary to then use a hydraulic jack or the like to lift the tire to the appropriate fitting height. This complete procedure requires a considerable expenditure of manpower and lowers the efficiency with which the work is carried out, particularly when the environment in which the work is conducted is somewhat hazardous, as is often the case in factories and in and around multi-engine aircraft.